Whisper of the wind Silent whisper
by sekuhara69
Summary: I wonder what kind of words were whispered by the wind?...Sweet ones? Who knows?..


**Warning: **YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI,BL (BOY'S LOVE),BOYXBOY

*If you understand what that(arrow up here) means and you do not like the idea then better turn your back now click the back button and find other story to read, if you need further explanations,(*clears throat*) it means ,** two guys are making a mess out of themselves together with NO GIRLS.**

**For the rest of you who are brave enough to move on…it's all yours..;]

**Whisper of the wind**

It was almost time for them to come home, when his lover's name was called over to proceed to the student council's room. He wanted to wait for him but the blond boy told him to head home first walking past through him towards the student council's room. It was an unusual request from the young man since they have always walked home together for as long as he remember, waiting for one another outside their room. No matter how long one of them would take, the other will always patiently wait. He was quite surprised when the blond guy told him to walk home without him. Maybe something was wrong with him. Was he mad? But he doesn't remember anything he did to make him mad? What can be the problem?

_What's wrong with him telling me to walk home first? As if I'll leave him behind!.._

The orange haired guy stalked angrily towards the student council's room with millions of unanswered questions storming his mind.

_I'll drag him out there if I have to!…_

Earlier that day, they were perfectly fine. The usual routine of being woken up by his lover with a soft whisper on his ear telling him it's morning, eating breakfast together with the others in the Twilight Mansion and walking together to school. They went to the rooftop to eat lunch and talk about all sorts of things. He was mentally scanning his brain looking for a particular phenomenon to make his lover mad, but he found none. So why? Why was he acting that way?

_What's wrong with him? He's not his usual self…but he was fine awhile ago…until he was called out…_

He was going up the stairs and saw Yuki coming down with his things prepared to go home. He did saw the red car which was always there to pick him up with Luka to take him home.

"Oh, Hotsuma-kun, where are you heading? Are you not going home yet?"

He was quite irritated with his thoughts and a problem with his lover that he himself does not know. He did not answer Yuki's question nor looked at him, he headed up the stairs ignoring the whole world and the people in it. He mentally apologized to Yuki and noted to himself that he will do a proper apology later. The poor guy took a step back thinking that he was furious with those creases on his brows and an irritated face.

_Tsk! That was rude of me…Aaah! I'll worry about that later…First things first!_

As soon as he reached the room, he slid the door open and barged in not caring whoever was in there. His mind was filled with the thoughts of his lover and his uncontrolled irritation towards a problem that he himself does not know.

"Shusei!"

To his surprise, no one was there but the blond man who was quite surprised with the sudden opening of the room's door.

"Hotsuma? Don't surprise me like that...I almost had a heart attack."

The orange haired man felt relief as soon as he saw the other man's face making him forget about his earlier irritation.

"Why are you still here? Isn't it I told you to head home first?"

With a snap of a hand, all his irritation came back as soon as his lover mentioned his heading home first.

"Why did you tell me to walk home without you?"

"Well, because I thought I was going to be late. I didn't want you to wait for me for so long, it's almost the week of the exams and I know that you have plenty of things to do. I didn't want you to waste time waiting for me."

"You…_bakka_! I'll always wait for you no matter how long you take. Moreover, being with you and waiting for you is not a waste of time! Where in the world did you get that stupid thought of yours?"

"No really, if you do not wait for me like you usually do, you could have done all the things you have to do right now."

"I have always thought that you have a good head, I never imagined that you're so dense when it comes to these things…"

He went forward reaching his lover kissing his lips tenderly…

"Being with you will never be a waste of time, on the other hand when I'm not with you I want time to just go and pass because every second only counts when I'm with you…Shusei…"

Holding his lover closer, Hotsuma gave him yet another kiss but this time it was deeper. His tongue going in and out of his lover's mouth exploring it, savoring its taste.

"Shusei…I can't hold on any longer…"

This is bad; he's losing all his self-control. He planned to do this at home in their own room but given this situation with his lover in his arms looking fully flushed making him feel horny and their obvious hardness; he cannot wait to be home. He doesn't even remember if he locked the door.

"H-Hotsuma…nnngg.."

Definitely cannot wait to be home.

"I know we should not be doing this here but…aahh!...damn it Shusei!"

Shusei rubbed his own hardness on Hotsuma's sending him a chill in his entire body.

"Do it…"

_Gaah! Screw the door!_

Give the other students a show he doesn't give a damn. He won't stop not for anything in the whole universe.

"Tsk!..."

Making Shusei lay on the long table, Hotsuma started by giving him a wet kiss while gently caressing his body and unbuttoning his shirt trailing kisses around his neck.

"Aaahh…Hotsu…nnnggg…wai…"

Hotsuma was massaging his hardening nipples and nibbling his ears while his other hand was snaking down towards his pants.

"Hotsu..Hotsuma..wai-wait…a sec…ahh..door…nnngg.."

"You're telling me to wait and yet you're the one who can't…"

"Aaahh..you..nnnggg..aahhh!..."

"Shusei…"

Hotsuma's voice was resonating from the nape of his neck up to his ears sending waves of pleasure in his entire body. He shivered under his arms letting out a soft moan.

Unbuttoning Shusei's pants, Hotsuma's hands started stroking Shusei's member in a lazy motion. His other hand was shoving Shusei's shirt off above his head. With the shirt now discarded, Hotsuma placed kisses on Shusei's scars then, he started licking one hard red nipple giving the other same attention with his fingers.

"Aaahhh…nnnnggg…ahhh.."

"Shusei…you're hard…"

"Shu…aahhh…Shut up..nnggg…"

"I will never let anyone else touch you.."

"Aahh…Ho-Hostu..ma…ahhh…"

Hotsuma now fully unclothed his lover revealing his skin. Kissing his lovers neck and licking his way down to his lover's belly, he took Shusei's member in his mouth, licking the top then taking it fully.

"Aah…Hotsu..Hotsuma…nngggg…ahhh…sto..stop teasing me!..aahh…"

"Heh…you still got energy to talk…the next words you'll utter will be my name and that of pleasure…"

Hotsuma placed his fingers on Shusei's mouth, making Shusei cover them with his hot saliva. Licking Shusei's lips, he gave him yet again another deep kiss while he placed one finger in. Preparing Shusei's opening, he thrust another finger in while performing a scissoring motion. When Hotsuma hit Shusei's sweet spot the other man almost cried out. Hotsuma on the other hand, enjoying his lovers' reaction continued to hit that same sweet spot while placing the third finger in.

Shusei felt as if he was going to lose his mind with Hotsuma's fingers inside him. The fire spread throughout his body making him even more aroused, wanting to have more.

"Shusei…you're wet…"

"Shu-shut up!..aahhh!"

"It's dripping…"

"D-Don't..ahhh…don't say it!…nnggg…"

"It's spilling.."

"Damn it!..Hotsu..g-gods….ahhhh…"

Hotsuma continued to penetrate Shusei with his fingers, going in and out in a slow motion then faster and faster. The sight of him made Hotsuma feels even hornier making his own member ache.

"Ask for it Shusei…"

"Aaaahh!..nnggg…ahhh…"

"I know you want it…"

"Aahh…nnngg…in…"

"What?...What did you say? I seem to have problem in hearing.."

"Nnngg…ahhh!...nnn..put…in…"

"hmmm?.."

"Pu-put it..ahh...put it in…nnggg…Fuck me…"

"I thought you'll never ask..I'm going in…"

Placing his proud member on Shusei's opening Hotsuma filled his emptiness, giving him the greatest satisfaction. Shusei almost climaxed when Hostuma entered him, but with his hunger not fully satisfied he tried to recompose himself. They rocked in a slow motion increasing their tempos as they tried to reach their own peak. Shusei placed his legs around Hotsuma's hips locking him in place giving him a better access, while Hotsuma held him closely to his body his other hand pumping Shusei's member with the same rhythm. Pleasure enveloped them causing them to gasp for air and run out of breath as beads of sweat formed on their foreheads and their body making them wet and sticky. Making slow rocking movements then faster and doing it again and again they filled the room with their cries of ecstasy. Not long, both men were panting and catching their breaths while the hot sticky substance spilled on their abdomen dripping on the table. Hotsuma removed his limp member from Shusei's opening making more of his seeds drip on the table.

"Sorry…I came in.."

"I don't mind.."

"Are you okay?..."

"Just need a little rest…"

Hotsuma went over his pants' pockets searching for things that can be used to clean the mess they made.

"Hotsuma…I have tissue in my bag..left pocket.."

He followed Shusei's instruction and got the tissue, wiping himself clean, then his lover and the table. Shusei didn't say a word and started putting his clothes on.

_Shit!...I think he's mad…What will I do? Should I apologize? Ah! I just know what to do.._

"Shusei?"

"Hmm?"

"I..umm…I…err…I lo…ehemm..uhmm…I…"

_What the hell? Why am I feeling so embarrassed? I'm a man! Damn it! Let it out!_

Knowing that Hotsuma cannot go on any further with that deep red on his face, Shusei walked toward his lover giving him a kiss and a gentle smile.

"I love you too Hotsuma.."

"I know you do.."

"Let's go home now.."

"Mmm.."

Shusei slid the door open waiting for Hotsuma outside.

"I love you…"

Were the gentle words carried to him by the wind and together both of them headed home.

- OWARI -

**Disclaimer:** I do not own UraBoku and if I did, who knows how it'll end up. Scary. *shivers*

*Sorry if you don't like it or you didn't enjoy it because it's just so…err!..I don't know why…anyway..thank you for reading! Sorry if I wasted your time and thank you if you did enjoy and had fun..:3

**I'm still open for comments (spare me of harsh ones, I easily cry) and suggestions or reactions but not so violent ones please, I still want to walk over this earth.

**^w^THANK YOU!^w^**


End file.
